Deep Undercover
by thepossibilityforjoy
Summary: Hey guys, I am posting this and another fanfiction for my dear friend on Instagram who doesn't have a fanfiction account, @ infinitelycaskett . I hope you enjoy these one shots, feel free to leave me feedback so I can pass it onto her, thank you!


**Hey guys! I wrote this for a fan fiction contest on Instagram. The only stipulation? It had to be smutty. I'm terrible when it comes to that kind of writing and this is my first ever attempt. I tried to give it a cute plot too. But I'd love to read some reviews (just please be nice lol) and I'd like to thank Gabby for being so amazing and posting this on here for me! You're the best, girl!**

* * *

And then she jumped in fear and surprise. Bracken was behind her and she was surely dead. He'd make it look like suicide. Murder was too messy for him. She was drunk. They forced her to drink whiskey. She could feel it making her drowsy.

Not much longer now. All she could think about was Castle. How she loved him and wished she hadn't waited so long to give into her feelings. He cocked the gun. This is the end.

* * *

"Kate, Kate, wake up! It's just a nightmare." Castle shook her awake.

She shuddered and Castle wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks. I was having a nightmare." She said snuggling into him.

"Bracken again?"

She nodded," but it's all over now. Thanks to you." She said before kissing him gently.

"Mmmm, you know, now that we are both awake..."

She laughed," so subtile."

"Awww come on! It'll help you forget your nightmare and we don't have to go to work for at least six hours!"

She giggled,"then whatca waiting for?" She teased.

That was all the permission he needed. He rolled over to face her better and gently kissed her lips. She kissed him back while gently running her tongue across his lower lip. He immediately granted her access to his mouth and she ran her tongue gently across his. Tickling it lightly.

"Mmmm you sure know how to turn me on," he said into her mouth.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" She teased. Only turning him on more.

She continued to kiss him hungrily as she ran her nails gently down his body, causing him to shiver. She smiled into the kiss as her hands met his crotch. She gently rubbed her palm up and down. Grinning as she felt him get hard under her touch.

"Minx," he accused. And searched for her sweet spot. He ran his hand between her legs and she moaned gently. He then slipped his hand between her and her lacy underwear. Just as he got close to her desired location their phones rang.

"Damn it. It's gotta be work." She panted. "As much as I hate to say it, we gotta go."

"Yeah. I know. I better go take a cold shower." He said as he stood up to get ready. There went their fun.

* * *

After they both got dressed and ready, they headed to work. Lanie was waiting for them with a child in her arms.

Lanie stood over a dead body, paying it no attention and instead cooing at the baby girl.

"Hey, what's up?" Kate asked.

"Freezing my butt off in this cold weather. That's what." Lanie complained.

"And the baby?

"Well, our Vic has three babies in his car, all of different races. We ran him through the database and he's a know child smuggler."

"We've been trying to catch him for three years." Espo said. "The issue is, who killed him? The child trafficking ring is a tight knit, very wealthy group. There's no way we will figure this out. Let alone take down the whole ring."

"Know what this sounds like to me?" Castle said no longer sad about his missed hook up.

"What?" Said Espo.

"Undercover time!" He said excitedly. "Kate and I could go undercover as potential buyers and bust this from the inside out."

"I don't see any other way." Ryan said and Espo agreed.

"Okay, fine. First let's get these kids into someplace safe and warm.

When they got to the precinct the sun was finally up. Beckett and Castle helped run the children's DNA though the missing children database. They were able to contact all the families that were missing the children and get them safely home.

All the parents told the same story. A handsome man coming to work on their house. Then that night the child was gone. Meanwhile, Ryan and Espo looked for the next auction.

"We've got something." Espo said with Ryan following after him. "The next auction is tonight. At the Fairmont hotel. It's a black tie event. And we've got you in." Then Ryan and Espo did their bromance moment.

"Good. How long do we got?" Beckett asked.

"Two hours. Better go get ready."

* * *

Kate walked out of Castle's room wearing a red dress that was tight around her breasts with sparkly beads on the top and the one shoulder. The dress had a slit that went mid thigh, showing off her sexy legs. Her face was framed with golden curls. Castle's breath caught in his chest.

"Oooh Kate! You look stunning!" Alexis cooed.

"Thank you so much!" Kate said as she pulled Alexis into a hug.

Castle sat back and enjoyed the sight of his two main women embracing each other. "We've gotta go!" He said once the hug had finished. Kate said her goodbyes and they left for the restaurant.

"Oh it's gorgeous!" Beckett said when she saw the lemo they were taking.

"Only the best for you!"

The trip was spent going over the game plan. They'd go through dinner and watch as children were sold. At the end when the children were brought out, they'd arrest everyone. Simple. Except Kate was still slightly turned on from that morning.

As they sat down for dinner Castle pulled out Kate's chair and she sat. Thanking him.

Kate knew better than to order alcohol let alone a red wine. So she ordered a water, Rick followed suit. The banquet was boring. Painfully boring. It didn't help knowing they had to sit around and wait til it was over. As they made small talk Rick decided to play a little footsie with Kate. He slowly ran his foot over hers and she slipped her toe under the hem of his pants. As they played footsie under the table they stared into each other's eyes and smiled. Their eyes sharing their little secret.

Slowly Kate started to get more adventurous as she ran her foot to his knee. She smirked at the look on his face. He rubbed his upper leg against hers enjoying her smooth muscular leg. Then Kate decided to have some fun. She ran her foot even further up his leg, trailing her heel behind her. With a hint of adventure in her eyes she slowly rubbed his cock with her foot.

His eyes widened in shock and he drew in a quick breath. She smirked and ran her foot back down again, only to run her foot to his crotch again. This time she applied more pressure and rubbed up and down. He let as soft moan escape his lips and Kate said,"shhh." With a giggle.

She continued to do this as they ate. Slowly Castle became incredibly horny. Kate only made it worse. As they ate she got food on her fingers. She slowly licked the chocolate from her fingers and even sucked on her thumb. That was all he could take.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked when he stood up.

"Bathroom. And you're coming with me." He said as he grabbed her hand, dragging her with him.

As soon as they got into the bathroom Rick locked the door. He didn't waste any time trapping Kate between him and the door. He placed both hands on each side of her head. He then put his forehead against hers. He stared into her green eyes looking back into her soul. He slowly bent down and kissed her lips gently yet hungrily. When he stopped they were both panting as he leaned his head against hers.

"I love you." He panted.

"I love you too. Now don't make me wait any longer. Fuck me."

"Now THAT I can do." He replied kissing her immediately. She groaned as their tongues fought for dominance. She sucked gently in his tongue before nibbling on his lower lip.

"Mmmm." He moaned. As they kissed he ran his hands up and down her body until he found the slit in her dress. He gently slipped his way under the dress as he played with the lacy underwear at her hip. He wasted no time in slipping his hand between her legs.

She groaned in response as she grind her hips into his, earning a groan from him. Feeling even more turned on he slipped his hand under her underwear and slipped his fingers into her wet folds. She moaned as he pinched her bundle of nerves.

He couldn't take it any longer. He needed to taste her. He dropped to his knees and kissed his way up to her inner thighs. He placed slow deliberate kisses until he kissed her center through her underwear.

"Stop teasing me!" She growled.

He obliged and moved her underwear aside, licking her wet folds. Then sucking gently.

"Mmmmm Rick. I need you in me. Now."

As he kissed his way up her body he unzipped his pants fingering his cock gently. He grew even harder under her gentle touch. She pulled down his pants to his waist.

He reclaimed her lips, engulfing her mouth in a sloppy kiss. He moved her underwear down her legs and she slipped out if them. He lifted her legs around his waist and positioned his long shaft at her opening.

Slowly he entered her, enjoying the feeling of her around him.

"Mmmm Rick. I need you. Now."

He moved himself in and out of her hitting the right spot every time. As he fucked her she sucked on his ear lobe. Occasionally biting it. Rick occupied his mouth on her breasts. Nipping and sucking on them gently. He sucked so hard he left his hickeys on her breasts. His claim to her.

As she reached her climax she moaned his name loudly. He could feel her walls spasming around his rock hard cock. He repositioned himself hitting her deeper than ever before. She moaned his name as they climaxed together.

* * *

"Oh my God. Oh my God. I can't believe we just did that! In a middle of a case no less!"

"Babe, it's fine."

"No it's not! What have we missed?!" Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, what if someone heard us? We're so screwed!"

He handed her her underwear and gently moved her hair out of her face. "Baby it's fine. Let's just get back out there. Let's finish this thing."

She took a deep breath and stared up at him with her puppy dog eyes. He kissed her lips gently and then laid his forehead against hers. This time it was out of love, rather than lust. He closed his eyes.

"Kate, you are the most affectionate, powerful, sexy woman I've ever met. And I love you so much!"

"You're pretty awesome yourself. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you Rick."

"I know," he teased. "Now let's go catch ourselves some creepy child traffickers."

"Babe, aren't all child traffickers creepy?"

"That's beside the point. Now let's freshen up and get out there and kick some ass."

Kate laughed and slipped on her panties. After that she fixed her makeup and hair.

It never ceased to surprise Castle that she could always look so flawless. She was like an angel.

They slipped out individually so that no one knew they were in the bathroom together. By time Rick made it to the table the auction was just about over.

As the bidding came to an end, Kate reached up to her ear and pressed a button. "Almost done boys. Get into position." About that time the auction ended and the NYPD "detectives rushed into the room taking everyone into custody. Right away Kate rushed to one of the children, cooing soft words into her ear. Trying to soothe her.

They took all the children back to the 24th and tried to get them home again. The same little girl Kate had ran to earlier was crying gently in the corner. Kate picked up a stuffed giraffe and walked slowly to the little girl.

"Hey sweetie, my name is Kate. What's your name?"

Through sniffles the little girl with bouncy brown curls replied,"Alexis."

"Well, Alexis, we got your mommy on her way now. She will be here any moment. Why don't you hang onto my stuffed giraffe. I named him spot!"

The little girl sniffled again and buried her face in the plush giraffe," you mean I can keep it?"

"Only if you promise to take REALLY good care of it." Kate said in her best child voice.

"Oh yes! I promise!" Alexis hopped up and ran away, no longer sad.

Rick came up behind her,"what was that about?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing. Just giving little Alexis a giraffe."

"Alexis?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah. She's a strong little girl." Kate smiled. "Much like another Alexis I know." She turned her head to look at him.

He nuzzled her cheek with his nose," she's a very strong woman. I think she picked up on some of it from you. I love both of you so very much."

"I love you both too." Kate smiled as she laid her head in the crook of his neck.


End file.
